Who's Your Daddy
by umeRi87
Summary: AU Snape is Harry's father.  Harry has run away and Voldemort has learned of Snape's fathership.  He has ordered Snape to kill Harry.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the **_**Harry Potter**_**stuff.**

Harry was walking to his room when Severus called him to his office. He walked in and met his father's glare.

"You do know today is the anniversary of your mother's death?" Snape questioned.

"Yes, sir," Harry muttered.

"Why are you so distant to me? Ever since you left Sirius' house and found out that I'm your father, you've acted like you hate my guts."

"What are you talking about? I love you," Harry retorted with a hint of sarcasm.

"_Crucio_!" Snape tortured his son, gleefully watching Harry as he writhed and screamed on the floor. He slowly stopped the flow of magic and his son stood.

"You've been living with me for six months; I assume you would've learned some respect. Although, you have been living with that mongrel for your whole life."

"SHUT UP! _CRUCIO_!" Snape started screaming in utter pain and horror, "NEVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT SIRIUS! HE'S A BETTER FATHER THAN YOU COULD BE IN YOUR _ENTIRE LIFE_!" Harry broke his concentration and ran from the house. He turned and apparated to the empty lot between Grimmauld Places, Numbers 11 and 13. Being a wizard, he could see Number 12. He walked up the steps and yelled for Sirius. Harry was met with the sound of running footsteps and the sounds of Mrs. Black's portrait's screams. Sirius opened the door and pulled Harry inside.

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

"I ran; I blew up and just apparated here."

"Wow, you apparated? But you're not even of age! Great job m'boy! So what happened?"

"Heh… Thanks. Well, you know it's the 14th anniversary of mom's and James' death. He asked me why I acted the way I do around him. I acted like I had no idea what he was talking about, and he used the Cruciatus Curse on me. He said something about you, and I just lost it. So now I'm here."

"When you say 'lost it,' what exactly do you mean?"

"Yell at him, tell him you would make a better father than him, and use the Cruciatus Curse."

"Harry –"

"Don't even start; I know I overreacted, but I just hate him. WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE MY FATHER? WHY COULDN'T I JUST BE A FRIKIN' MUGGLE?"

"Harry, don't say that! You know you couldn't live without the magic world."

"I know that! But why did my mom have to fall in love with him? Why not you? Or James?"

"Harry, I know you hate Snivellus' guts; I do too. I don't want you to hate him, because he is your father, and I'm sorry, but you cannot change that. If you could be my son, I would tell you what Severus never will. But I can't, and I won't; I don't need any more trouble."

"Just promise me that I can kill him." The two shared a laugh like a father and son, just like they wanted to be.

**uR**

Snape paced his office, "I'm going to kill that boy. WORMTAIL!" At Snape's call, a man resembling a rat came into the room.

"Find out where my son is. Go, now." There was a knock at the door. The man named Wormtail answered it. A man with long, blonde hair walked in the house.

"Severus, I have a message from the Dark Lord," the man said, holding up a piece of parchment.

"Ah, Lucius Malfoy, what a pleasure. I'll take my message and you can be escorted out by Wormtail, he was just leaving," Snape said. Lucius hesitated at the dismissal.

"What? Were you expecting me to tell you of the private affairs between the Dark Lord and myself? Don't give yourself that – er – joy." Lucius left with Wormtail while Snape sat down and read his message with a glass of Firewhiskey in hand.

"Let's see what the Dark Lord needs." He opened the message. It read:

"_Severus – _

_ I have been recently informed that you are indeed Harry Potter's father. Why you have never told me this, I know not. I have only one request for you: kill the boy._"

At the last three words, Severus Snape, father of the famous Harry Potter, dropped his drink, and at once felt utterly horrified for the welfare of the son he never wanted.

"Harry."


	2. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I do not own Harry Potter**

Harry woke to the sounds of Mrs. Black's picture's screaming and the doorbell ringing. He looked at the clock. It read 3:17 A.M. _Why is someone here this early?_ Harry thought. He threw on his robe and slippers, grabbed his glasses from the nightstand, and readied his wand. Harry met Sirius in the stairwell. They went to the door together.

"State your name and business!" Sirius demanded.

"Sirius, it's Severus, I'm looking for Harry. I need to talk to him. Is he with you?"

"Sn- I mean, Dad? Why are _you_ here?" Harry asked.

"There must be something wrong if Snivellus has come at this time looking for you," said Sirius under his breath.

"Yea, but how do we know if it's him?" Sirius shrugged.

Harry turned to the door, "Ok, if you are Snape, then when Professor Lupin was out with his condition, and you substituted for my class, what page did you tell us to turn to?"

"Page 394; I was teaching you about werewolves to see if you would pick up on the hint."

"Well, he got it right. Should we let him in?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but I'm ready to fight to the death for you."

"Thanks Sirius. I'm pretty sure it's him, and if not, well good luck, mate." With that, Harry opened the door. Severus rushed in, grabbed Harry by the shoulder and pushed him to the kitchen while Sirius ran after them.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE?"

"YOU CALLED SIRIUS A MONGREL!"

"YOU TOLD ME HE COULD BE A BETTER FATHER!"

"YOU USED THE CRUCIATUS CURSE ON YOUR OWN SON!"

"YOU USED IT BACK ON ME!"

"_YOU BETRAYED MY MOTHER!_" After Harry's last remark, Snape fell silent. "Heh, I thought you loved her. But apparently not," Harry said with a cracked voice. Snape grabbed Harry by the shirt collar.

"You don't know me. I loved her more than anything else. But I guess you can't understand that." Snape started to walk away after this sentence, but Harry began speaking.

"Then why did you leave? Why did you hide us from the world?"

"I was protecting you! I was protecting the Order! I was doing my part! Do you think I've been lying to Voldemort because I could? NO!"

"Yea, but couldn't you have done that with at least visiting your only son? The only family figure I've had is Sirius and we're not even related! How could you abandon family?"

"I did this for the benefit of the greater good!"

"Ok, but isn't having a child a _good_ thing? Wouldn't revealing to your child that you're his father be a _good_ thing? I don't think you know how to be _good_."

"DO YOU QUESTION MY MORALITY?"

"YES! I THINK I DO!"

"EVERYTHING I'VE DONE, I'VE DONE WITH YOU IN MIND!"

"_HEY!_" Sirius was silent during this whole conversation until now. "Will you two stop fighting? Severus, you obviously came here with something of great importance. What's the news?"

"I've received word from the Dark Lord that he has learned of me being Harry's father. He has ordered me to – to –"

"What?" Harry and Sirius both asked.

"To kill him." Sirius dropped into a chair and Harry just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"You're lying, I know you are!" Sirius snapped. He then jumped at Snape, planning to hurt him in any means necessary.

"Sirius! No. He's not lying. But why?"

"He's Voldemort. To hurt Severus, the same old reason just to get you dead. Fill in the blank," Sirius answered.

Snape stood, and then said the most sincere thing he'd ever said:

"I told Lily I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I promised. I love her. And Harry, I love you."


	3. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I do not own Harry Potter**

"No, no you don't. If you love me, then you never would have left," Harry said.

"I left _because_ I love you," Snape said sincerely.

"Prove it! A father wouldn't abandon his family. He would rather die than be without them."

"And every minute I was away from you, I _did_ want to die." With that, Severus took a step toward his son, but Harry backed away.

"But why didn't you say anything to me at Hogwarts? I'm about to start my fifth year. People are bound to know that you're my father."

"Actually, that's been kept quiet for years," Snap said, and grasped Harry by the shoulders, "And I'm requesting that you tell no one of this secret, not even Granger or Weasley. It would compromise the whole mission set to me by Dumbledore. Harry, I'm asking you as a father; do not say _anything_."

"I won't; I promise."

"Thank you," and then Severus embraced his son. Harry was shocked and looked to Sirius, but his face showed nothing. Harry thought it would be a good time to hug back, so he did.

At this point, Sirius opened his mouth to speak, "Severus, I know this is an important moment for you, but we have to protect Harry. Would you like to go put up the wards?"

"Oh, yes. Good idea, Sirius," Snape said as he released his son and walked out the door. Sirius turned to Harry.

"You don't trust him, do you, Harry?"

"Not in the slightest."

**uR**

Voldemort paced his office. Snape had tried to get himself off the hook by sending Wormtail to find Harry. It was news to the Dark Lord that the boy was lost. _Well, at least Severus doesn't have to kill him now. The elements or I will get him first. Snape will be punished_. Voldemort thought. He pressed the Dark Mark upon his left arm and called to his best Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange. She apparated to him at once and greeted him, "Yes, my Lord?"

"Severus is trying to be a good father and hide his son. I want you to pay a visit to your dear, dear cousin, Sirius Black," Voldemort smirked as he said the name, while Bellatrix snorted, "I believe the traitors are taking refuge at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Take Nagini with you." The Dark Lord called his large snake.

He said to Nagini, "_Go with Bellatrix. If anyone gets in your way, kill them_."

To Bellatrix, "Bella, torture and kill the boy, but leave Snape for me. He must be punished for defying orders." The snake and woman turned to leave when Voldemort turned and said one more thing to them.

"Oh, and Bella my dear, make sure the boy learns the truth."


	4. Chapter 3

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys! Thanks to all who've read my story! It's my first, and I didn't expect it to get this many views so far! I'm also sorry for not updating in a while. I was on vacation and didn't have Internet access. I hope you enjoy this extra-long chapter! It took five days to write! :)**

Harry walked up to his father as he was putting up the magical wards around Grimmauld Place and the surrounding area.

"Dad –" Harry began.

"Harry, I want you to know that whatever happens, I'm sorry for it. I do truly love you," Severus said this with tears in his eyes and pulled his son into another hug.

"Dad, is there something wrong?"

"Yes, but I can't say."

"Please, maybe it'll help to talk it through – AAAH!"

"Harry!" Harry fell to the ground and started writhing in pain. He broke out in sweat and began to convulse. His mind started to slip from reality…

The last thing he heard before passing out was his father, "Harry! No, NO! Why? Take me! I'm sorry Lily, I'm sorry. Harry…

**uR**

Harry was standing in a desolate field somewhere in Ireland. His father and Sirius were standing and guarding him with their wands raised. Harry rummaged for his, but couldn't find it. He was defenseless. All of a sudden, three people Apparated to the field. They turned out to be the cousin of Sirius Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, the wizarding-world-renowned werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, and the Dark Lord himself. Harry's two companions moved in front of him, facing inescapable death.

"There's no use in trying to Disapparate; wards have been placed; death is inevitable," growled Greyback.

"Severus, come here," Voldemort ordered. Snape looked torn; he didn't want to disobey, but he didn't want to leave his son either. He reluctantly obeyed, and gave Harry an apologetic look before he walked over.

Bellatrix spoke first, "My Lord, can I do the deed, please my Lord?" Voldemort looked at her and then she had a look of sheer terror on her face. He turned to Greyback.

"Bite him."

Snape jumped to save his son, and petrified the werewolf. Voldemort then used the Cruciatus Curse on his servant for disobeying. Harry winced as his father writhed on the ground. He longed to stop this, to help his father, but he knew he would be killed in an instant. So, he just watched with Sirius by his side. Even though Sirius has always had a bitter rivalry with Snape, Harry could see that the torture was disturbing him. Finally, the Dark Lord stopped Snape's torture. Harry let out a breath of relief as his father slowly stood up after what seemed like forever of him just lying there. Voldemort turned to Bellatrix.

"Bella, you know what to do."

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ she shouted. Sirius Black fell.

"SIRIUS!" Harry screamed.

"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!" Bellatrix cackled. Harry had a bloodthirsty look in his jade eyes as he lunged at the woman, but Snape put a Shielding Charm between them so his son wouldn't rip her to pieces.

"Now, now Harry. Behave yourself," Voldemort sniggered.

"Yes, you wouldn't want to hurt your mummy would you?" Bellatrix teased.

"WHAT? Lily's here? But how?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Oh Severus, you really have raised an idiotic boy. Bella, would you like to tell him?" Voldemort said as he grasped Bellatrix's hand.

"Oh yes, my Lord. You see, little baby Harry, you are the Dark Lord's and my son." Harry's jaw literally hit the ground when she said this.

"Bu – but –" Harry stuttered.

Voldemort turned to Snape, "You know what to do."

"_Avada Kedavra_," Snape muttered. Harry saw a flash of green and screamed.

"DAD! NOOOOOO!"

**uR**

"Harry, I'm right here. Ssssh, it's alright. Dad's here." Harry quickly sat up in his bed, drenched in sweat, became dizzy, and vomited.

"Son, are you okay?" Severus asked.

"G – Get away from me! You're not my father are you?" Harry tried to push him away. Snape sat looking dumbfounded.

"ARE YOU MY FATHER OR NOT?"

"Of – of course I am! I don't know what would make you think that I'm not!"

"I – I had a dream where Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange were my parents, and then you killed me."

"Um – yes, I know about that. The Dark Lord ordered me to use Legilimency to send that dream to you."

"WHY? I'm your son! You can't even disobey ONE order for ME? You spineless slug!"

"Harry! I had to –"

"You had to nothing!"

"The Dark Lord is a highly accomplished Legilimens! He used Legilimency on me to make sure I sent you the dream! He would've killed us both if I didn't! Do you think I WANTED to do that? NO! Trust me, Harry!" Harry stood up to leave, but his father pushed him back onto his bed.

"Harry, I'm your father. You have to trust me." Harry stood to leave again, and this time Severus didn't stop him.

He stopped in the doorway and said, "You are my father, but if I can't trust you, I can't trust anyone."


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Chapter 4**

Harry and Sirius were sitting in the kitchen of the Noble house of Black. They were both silent, avoiding the one subject they had never wished they had to talk about: Snape's partnership with Voldemort.

"Harry, we'll have to talk about this at some point," Sirius said quietly.

"I know, but I just don't want to. I mean, he is my father, and it just feels wrong to talk about him like this," Harry answered.

"But you never would have had this problem if you never found out that he was your father. Am I right?"

"Well – yes. But there's one thing I don't understand: Why do I look so much like James Potter, and why is my name not Harry Snape?"

"Your looks, I cannot explain - that's Muggle science – but the last name I have a theory for. Severus obviously didn't want anyone to know that he had a son, especially a son from the person he was supposedly fighting against. I know that Severus and Lily were dating for a while, which is probably where you came into the picture. They eventually separated, and Lily and James got married. You were born shortly after. I guess everyone assumed that she got pregnant with you before the wedding, and they just wanted to get married before she had you."

"Okay, but I still want to know why I look so much like James."

"Maybe Snape put a charm on you to make you look like James so no one would doubt that you were his son."

"That's possible." Right after Harry said this, the doorbell rang, along with the screams of Mrs. Black's portrait.

"That'll be Dumbledore," Sirius said as he stood up to go answer the door. A few moments later, a man with long silver hair and an even longer beard walked into the small kitchen.

"Ah, Harry. I haven't seen you since the Triwizard Tournament last year. Great job with that, m'boy," Dumbledore greeted Harry.

"Heh – thank you, sir."

"So I assume you know why I'm here."

"Dumbledore, we all know you know trust Snape completely, but you should listen to some things that have happened between Harry and him before you jump to defend him."

"I will listen, but that does not mean I will stop trusting him, Sirius. He has proven very loyal when the time calls for it."

"Um, does hiding that he has a son included in being loyal?" Harry asked.

"Well I do find not telling at least me that he has a son shows disloyalty, but that does not lower my trust."

"Alright. So here's what has been going on since spring," Sirius said. Harry and Sirius started to list off everything that had happened over the summer, while Dumbledore showed no emotion.

"So, what do you think sir?" Harry asked quietly.

"I agree that some of those things are horrible, but you must know that your father is a good man. He means well in whatever he does."

"But did he really have to send that dream to me? I'm his son, and couldn't he have just used –" Harry was interrupted by a loud crack outside. There was a woman calling to Harry, and she recognized the voice as Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Harry! Little baby Harry! Come out! The Dark Lord wants to _play_." On the last word, the house was buffeted with a number of spells. The trio of wizards ran outside. Voldemort and Bellatrix were standing and waiting for them to make the first move. Harry felt as if there were something wrong. He realized it as he scanned his surroundings: his father was nowhere to be seen. Harry turned to face his opponents. He found the way they were standing odd. Voldemort seemed to be protecting Bellatrix. She also seemed different, very tired, and she didn't seem to have the old rage in her eyes.

"Well, Harry Potter. The time has come to duel me, the Dark Lord," Voldemort said. He quickly stupefied Dumbledore and Sirius, leaving Harry on his own against him and Bellatrix.

"Well I'm ready to fight you anytime, anywhere, as long as you have the ideals that you do," Harry retorted. Voldemort stepped forward and tried to use the Imperius Curse to make Harry come face to face with him. It didn't work since Harry had a lot of free will, but he felt really drained after resisting.

"_Crucio_!" The strength of Voldemort's spell brought Harry to his knees in pain. A huge grin came across the Dark Lord's face while Bellatrix smirked. The magic stopped and Harry slowly stood.

"You coward. You have to use torture just to get what you want. You can't fight like a man. _Immobulus!_" Voldemort blocked Harry's Freezing Charm. Harry noticed that Bellatrix had yet to fight. He realized that, even though it would be a hard and cruel shot, he had to hit her with something to catch Voldemort off guard. He scanned through all of his wizarding training, and even some things his father had taught him in the last six months. _How will I distract Voldemort though?_ Harry thought.

"_Incendio_," Voldemort muttered as a stream of fire came from his wand and Harry countered it with _Aguamenti_. The Dark Lord seemed to be annoyed with this child-play. He used the Cruciatus Curse again on Harry. It took him a while to stand up, but during the time that he was down, Harry figured out how he would distract the Dark Lord.

Once he stood up, Harry yelled, "_Expecto Patronum!_" A white stag burst from his wand and Voldemort and Bellatrix were dumbfounded. Harry kept the stream just long enough before he broke the connection. After, he yelled "_Sectumsempra_!" Harry pointed the spell at Bellatrix. Voldemort was broken from his trance at her screams of pain from the heat that seared large cuts into her body. She fell to the ground, whimpering from the pain. The Dark Lord ran to her side.

"NO! BELLA! NO!" Voldemort yelled and now raged at Harry, "YOU! YOU DID THIS! I LOVE HER! SHE'S CARRYING MY CHILD! Bella, Bella! Please, wake up. _Vulnera Sanentur_," he whispered. Harry could hear Bellatrix struggling to catch her breath. Moments later, Harry ran to Sirius' and Dumbledore's sides. "_Ennervate_," he said softly. The men woke up slowly. Harry had not noticed that Voldemort and Bellatrix Disapparated.

Dumbledore spoke first, "Where did Tom and Bellatrix go?"

Harry plopped down, held his head in his hands, and refused to answer.

"Harry, I need you to answer. Where are they?" Harry still refused to speak.

"Harry –" Sirius said with a tone of impatience.

"THEY GOT AWAY! ALRIGHT? IT'S MY FAULT! I hurt her… I used _Sectumsempra_ on a pregnant woman…"

"What? There was no pregnant woman here, Harry," Sirius said confusedly.

"Bellatrix is. She's carrying the spawn of that – that _monster_," Harry said this and just curled up into a ball.

"Sirius, we need to get Harry to a safe house."

"Arthur's?"

"No, it can't be someone in the Order."

"Then who?"

"Lily's only remaining family - the Dursleys."

"No, Dumbledore. You can't send him there. They're some of the worst Muggles."

"Then where do you suggest, Sirius?"

"I remember Harry saying something about Hermione Granger camping with her parents in The Forest of Dean one summer. We can take him there."

"Well, it's as good as anything, I suppose." Dumbledore walked over to Harry, "Harry, m'boy, get up. We're taking you to a safe place." Harry stood and they Apparated to The Forest of Dean. Dumbledore conjured tools and bewitched them to build a small cabin. Sirius started to put the wards around the area. Once everything was finished, the three wizards walked into the cabin. Harry was not surprised that when he walked into the living room, it was the size of a classroom in Hogwarts. It was just like the tent that the Weasleys had for the Quidditch World Cup last summer. They got settled and Dumbledore set some tea to boil and food to cook.

"So Dumbledore, what was the news you had for us?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, well Harry, you won't like this, not at all, as it concerns the girl you are seeing."

"What? Ginny? What's wrong?"

"Well, Harry, she's missing." Harry was dumbstruck. He stood up with his wand grasped in his hand and ran out the door.


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN **_**HARRY POTTER**_

**Okay, I've FINALLY updated! I know, I know, it took a while, but I was having a bit of writer's block. So, I hope this is good, and it took a while to get the ideas to flow! :)**

**P.S. If you haven't noticed, whenever there is a "uR" in the middle of the page, it is switching views between characters. I hope this clears up any confusion. (Just so you know, this chapter goes from Harry's view to Voldemort's back to Harry's then to Snape's.). Keep on reading!**

**One last comment before the chapter starts: BELLAMORT FOREVER! MWAHAHA! )**

**Chapter 5**

(Hey, real quick, here's a synopsis of my story! Prologue: Harry learns he is Snape's son, Harry runs away to Sirius's house, and Voldemort has ordered Snape to kill Harry. Chapter 1: Snape comes looking for Harry and tells him what the Dark Lord has ordered and tells Harry that being his father, Snape loves him. Chapter 2: Harry and Snape argue about love and Voldemort orders Bellatrix Lestrange to find Harry and kill him. Chapter 3: Harry has a false dream where he thinks Bellatrix and Voldemort are his parents. Chapter 4: Dumbledore shows up! :) He says he has news, but is interrupted by Bellatrix and Voldemort. Dumbledore and Sirius are Stupefied, and Snape is nowhere to be seen. They battle, and Harry uses Sectumsempra on Bellatrix. According to Voldy, she was carrying his child they Disapparate. Dumbledore and Sirius are un-stupefied by Harry and they go to the Forest of Dean. Dumbledore's news: Ginny, Harry's girlfriend, has gone missing. That's it! Here's the next installment!)

**Harry's view**

Harry ran to the end of Sirius' magical wards. He could hear Sirius and Dumbledore running after him and shouting. He turned to Apparate when he was tackled by a large dog.

"Sirius! I have to find Ginny!"

"No, not now. You're too vulnerable. Plus, you still have the Trace on you, not like that matters anymore with all the events that have happened this summer. You need to lie low and not use magic."

"But Sirius-" Dumbledore walked up and he grasped Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, I'm ordering you to stay with Sirius and I. Leave the rescue mission to the professionals. Molly and Arthur will turn the whole world upside-down before they let their little girl be lost forever. Ginny _will_ be found."

"But, Sir – I've got to do something!"

"Harry, there is nothing you can do right now."

"But I – I love her," Harry said quietly while Dumbledore and Sirius exchanged odd looks.

"Harry, that may be true, but the best thing for her right now is for you to stay safe. It would hurt both of you in the long run if something happened," Sirius said.

"Dumbledore – Sir, is there something you can do? I can't bear to be without her."

"I'll see what I can do, Harry, I promise."

**uR**

**Voldemort's view**

The Dark Lord paced around Bellatrix Lestrange's bed. He had tried to heal her to the best of his abilities, but had to secretly hire a Healer. His love was mortally wounded by that boy, his enemy, _Harry Potter_. The Healer Voldemort had found was Hippocrates Smethwyck. The Dark Lord knew that he was in charge of Dai Llewellyn Ward while he was staying at St. Mungo's and was considered extremely dangerous.

Voldemort looked at Bellatrix's wounds, and hoped that his unborn child would be alright. Bellatrix was barely breathing, and he wondered if she was capable of supporting it. Voldemort was feeling proud that he was going to have a child. He assumed that he would be the next Dark Lord and would carry on his father's legacy. He believed that Bella and himself were the most feared pair in the world, and with their child, they would take over the world, Muggles and all.

"My – my Lord," Bellatrix whispered. Voldemort was so lost in thought, he barely heard it.

"Bella! Bella, my dear," he whispered with tears in his eyes.

"My Lord, I have one question for you."

"Yes? Anything, I'll answer anything."

"Do you –" Bellatrix was interrupted by a surge of pain.

"Darling? Do you need Smethwyck? I'll get him."

"No. Just answer me this: Do you love me?" The Dark Lord just stared at her. She continued, "Right after Potter attacked me, I heard you yell; you said you loved me." Again, Voldemort looked at her. He had no idea what he felt. He had started to feel a new emotion whenever he was with her, but he couldn't identify it. Was it love? He could not know, since he lost the ability so long ago. But could it be regained? Bellatrix's breathing became labored.

"NO! Bella! NO!"

"Answer?" She asked with her last breath. She was dead.

"Yes, yes I love you," Voldemort whispered.

**uR**

**Back to Harry**

Harry woke up from a horrid dream. He sat up in his bed, mind racing and heart thumping.

"Sirius!" Harry called. The man with shaggy black hair came running into the room.

"Harry! What's wrong?"

"I – I just had a dream… Voldemort… Bellatrix… Death… Love…"

"What? Harry, you're rambling."

"Dumbledore!"

"Yes?" Dumbledore strode into the room with a calm visage.

"Sir, I've just had a dream where Bellatrix died, and Voldemort admitted that he loves her. It kind of freaked me out."

"Impossible. Voldemort does not have the ability to love. Harry that must've been Legilimency again. I'm sure of it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Harry, I have explained this before. Once Voldemort killed and felt no remorse, he lost the ability to love. I believe that he never had much of the sense anyway, based on his childhood."

"Well, there's really only one way to find out if Voldemort used Legilimency." Sirius looked like he was dreading what Harry was about to say, while Dumbledore looked lost in thought.

"We'll have to ask _him_."

**uR**

**SNAPE TIME! :)**

Snape walked up to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. It was oddly deserted. He walked up to the door and rang the bell, heard Mrs. Black's shouts, but no one came. He wondered if he could use Legilimency to find Harry. He tried to reach out, but none of his son's thoughts came. Snape had only one last resort: He had to ask the Dark Lord for help. He Apparated to his master's secret home in Albania. He knocked on the door and Wormtail answered.

"S- Severus! W-why are you here?"

"I wish to speak with the Dark Lord."

"Oh, er, this, um, is a, uh, bad time… you see, your son almost killed, uh Bellatrix, who is erm, carrying the Dark Lord's child."

"WHAT?" Snape stormed in and started for his master. The moment he did this, he knew it was the wrong choice. Voldemort came from a back room and was livid.

"Severus, what place do you think you have to come storming into my temporary home, demanding reasoning for my personal life choices?"

"I - I didn't – er – my Lord."

"Of course you didn't. _Crucio!_" Severus fell to the ground silently enduring the extreme pain.

"You, know, I should just throw you out for disturbing me," Voldemort said, still keeping his magic flowing, "but I can tell you're determined. Stand." Snape stood slowly after the curse was stopped.

"I apologize, my Lord, but I need you to help me find my son. I have lost him, and I believe Sirius Black and Dumbledore kidnapped him." Voldemort stared off into space as Severus said this and spoke after a few minutes of silence, "I will help you, on one condition."

"A – anything my Lord."

"Bring your son to me, so he can be taught a lesson." Snape's face went white when he realized what that meant.

"No – no. I – I won't. I can't stand by and watch you torture this boy for months on end and then tell him what really happened. No."

"Then I won't help you find him. I will kill him. And force you to be my servant until you die. Make your decision, Severus."

"F – fine. I'll help you," Severus choked out, "j – just don't hurt him, please. I love him."

"I cannot promise that there will be no pain brought to him, because I do not understand the concepts of love. I may have told the boy that I love Bellatrix, but I don't. She is just another of my many faithful servants."

"My Lord, that's – that's horrible."

"I know, and that's why I did it," Voldemort chuckled.

"Alright, what happened with Bellatrix?" Snape was feeling scared of his master and tried to change the subject.

"Well, Bella and I went to Grimmauld Place to find you and kill Harry, since I knew you hadn't yet." Snape looked down at his feet. "But you weren't there, so I couldn't punish you. We battled, and the boy used the _Sectumsempra_ curse on Bella. I tried to heal her on the spot, but nothing was working. I Apparated here and enlisted Healer Smethwyck to help. Just before you came, I used Legilimency to send a dream where I said I loved Bella and that she died. She's fine now, just sleeping. The boy must've been horrified for thinking he killed Bella and our unborn child."

"Well, my Lord, I'd be horrified also. But I assume I'll issue some congratulations."

"Thank you. I think I hear Bella now. Bella!" Voldemort called, "We have a visitor!" A tall, good-looking woman with deeply set eyes walked into the room, looking happy to see the Dark Lord.

"Hello, my Lord." She bent down to the Dark Lord sitting in a chair and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She proceeded to sit in his lap.

"Bella, Severus would like to tell you something."

"Oh – um," Snape was busy staring at Bellatrix, feeling jealous, "I wanted to congratulate you on your coming child. I'm sorry for what – er – almost happened."

"Well, it's in the past. I'm better now, and from what Healer Smethwyck can tell, so will the baby."

"Have you decided a name?"

"We like Nicola for a girl, and we don't know for a boy. Any suggestions?"

"Hmm… Well if I decided a name for my son, it'd be Rhys."

"Rhys; that means fiery and zealous. My Lord, Rhys? If it's a boy?"

"Well if you like it, I'm fine with Rhys," Voldemort said as he looked at Snape oddly, "Bella, you should eat something. Have Wormtail go fix dinner." Bellatrix stood and walked out of the room.

"Rhys? Really?" Voldemort asked.

"It's an old family name, sorry."

"It's alright; I'll get her to change her mind."

"It is what you do best, my Lord." An awkward silence fell between the two. "So, my Lord, will you locate Harry for me?"

"Yes. I just used Legilimency on him, so his mind is still vulnerable." A few minutes passed as Voldemort invaded Harry's mind to find out where he was.

"He's in the Forest of Dean with Black and Dumbledore. They're in a small log cabin, but there are many wards."

"I'll get in, my Lord."

"Do I have your word?"

"Yes."

"Remember it."

**uR**

**And to Harry again**

Harry, Sirius, and Dumbledore were in the middle of breakfast had searing pain in his scar. He managed to knock his porridge over and fall out of his chair in the attack. Sirius jumped up and asked if he was okay while just stared at him with a curious expression. He slowly got back in his chair and the pain started to subside.

"Harry, was it your scar?" Sirius asked.

"Yea, but I'm fine now." At that moment, Snape came through the fireplace.

"Severus!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Hello, Dumbledore. Yes, I found you. Do you think I wouldn't know the whereabouts of my son?" Harry saw Dumbledore give Snape a suspicious look, but the headmaster said nothing.

"Um – hi Dad," Harry said.

"Hello, son," Snape said, as he smiled and walked over to give his son a hug. Harry hugged back and looked at Sirius with a face saying: What is going on? Sirius laughed aloud.

"Something to say, Black?"

"Yes, Snivellus. Remember the day of our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.?"

"Shut up. _Sectu-_**" **Snape started, but Harry jumped between the two men.

"No! No fighting! Sirius, don't provoke him! And Dad, don't let him get to you!" The men lowered their wands and muttered apologies.

"Harry, is there another room I can lodge in?" Snape asked.

"Um, no Dad, but you – er – I guess you can stay with me."

"Oh, well we can make do. I'll just Conjure another bed. Which room is it?" Harry led him to a small, but brightly lit with a beautiful view of a valley.

"Uh, it's kind of small, sorry," Harry said, "Here, I'll move my bed this way in front of the window and you can put yours there." They did so and Harry lay down in his own bed.

"Heh, just like earlier this summer isn't it Dad? Dad? DAD! WHAT'S WRONG?" Harry had looked over at his father, who looked anguished, with his wand pointed at himself. Harry grabbed Snape's wand out of his hand.

"What's wrong? What're you doing?"

"I – I can't go on like this!"

"What?"

"Harry! You need to learn the truth! But I can't tell you! We'll both be killed! AAH!" Severus said this and completely broke down into his son's arms.

"Dad, Dad, it's okay. We'll do something. I'll get Sirius-"

"NO! Don't get him. Just stay here."

"Um, okay. But Dad, what's wrong with you?"

"Harry, my son, this is something I cannot tell you. It's killing me, literally, but if you know now, worse things will happen than you can imagine."

"So, you were trying to put yourself out of misery. But, Dad, that would hurt me. I mean, you're my dad; my only family. I couldn't live without you."

**Thanks for reading! Please Favorite, Alert, and Comment, but NO FLAMES! Thanks guys! Love ya! 3 The story is coming to an end, but what do you guys think of a self-insert? I'm thinking of becoming Sirius's daughter; or Remus's sister. COMMENT!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (remember this story is set pre-OoP, with some of my own twists)**

**Hey guys. Thanks so much for reading this, and favoriting, and reviewing, and all that stuff. You all rock. I know it's taking a while to update; I'm sorry. But sadly, this is ending very soon. So in trying to come up with the perfect ending, I had some major writer's block. Here's the second-to-last chapter. Hope this goes well! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, blah blah blah; you know the deal.**

**uR**

**Harry's view**

"What in bloody hell were you thinking, Dad?" Harry, Sirius, and Dumbledore had just questioned whether the Dark Lord had used Legilimency again on Harry.

"I told you! I wasn't there when he used it the first time-," Snape yelled and broke off.

"The _first_ time? WHADDYA MEAN_, THE FIRST TIME?"_ Sirius shouted.

"I – I asked the Dark Lord to use Legilimency to find Harry for me," Snape mumbled.

"But now he knows where we are! How could you be so stupid, Dad?"

"I –I'm sorry, Harry. I just wanted – needed – to find you."

"I assume we'll need a new place to stay," Dumbledore said quietly as Sirius nodded in agreement. They stood up to start packing.

"Wait. I have one more question for my dad," Harry said. The three men turned.

"Where's Ginny?"

uR

**Ginny's view (ooh, that's a new one! LOL)**

She woke up in a dark and dank basement. She sat up, and tried, once again, to shout for help. Ginny learned that in the past, what was it now? Three days? Four? Anyway, she learned that she was being held prisoner in the Malfoy's basement. She would be sent food down once a day; moldy bread and cheese, and something that seemed like water – probably deadly. She knew she was deep underground, and no one could possibly hear her unless they were right outside the door. All of a sudden, it opened. _Oh, no. This cannot be good_, she thought.

**uR**

**Back to Harry**

"You've known? _You've known?_ This whole time? And you didn't tell me?"

"I – I'm sorry, son."

"No. No. I don't wanna hear your crappy apologies. Get her out of there. Get her out of there, _now_."

"I CAN'T!"

"WHY IN HELL NOT?"

"Do you think Lucius would really let me in? Do you?"

"No. Of course not. That's why you'd break her out."

"WHAT?"

"Dad, you said you'd do anything for me; _anything_. Can't you defy this order for me? Break tradition!"

"I'll see what I can do," Snape said quietly. Harry ran up and hugged his father.

"Thank you."

**uR**

**Ginny**

Narcissa Malfoy descended the stairs and walked over to Ginny. She had her wand out, and Ginny became scared. _I could try to jump her; no, she'd just jinx me. What do I do? I'm not surrendering, I know that much._

"Do whatever you want to me. I'm not surrendering."

"Oh, silly girl. The Dark Lord needs you. You'll lure the Potter boy to him!"

Ginny gasped, "No! Y – you can't do that!"

Narcissa laughed maliciously, "Watch me." With that, she turned to walk back upstairs. _This is my only chance_, Ginny thought. She crouched and pounced on Narcissa, stealing her wand in the process. The two scuffled, and Ginny somehow got the upper hand by throwing Narcissa off her with her strong Chaser's arms. Narcissa looked bedraggled and stood up, and tried to get her wand back, but Ginny was too quick for her, and used _Petrificus Totalus_ on her. She was bound by invisible ropes.

"No, watch me," Ginny said and walked upstairs. She reached the room above her, the drawing room, and was met by Lucius and Draco. They both made a move to grab her, but she was too quick and slipped between them. She managed to use the Bat Bogey Hex on Draco and Stun his father. Then, she ran for it. She was met by house-elves and either ran around them, or jumped over them like a hurdle. She made it outside and thought, _Where in hell am I?_

"Great. I have no effing idea where I am, and I don't know how to Apparate. I guess I could try Floo Powder….but that means going back in there. It's my only chance," she said to herself. She ran back inside the mansion, heading for the grand fireplace. She saw her wand locked up in a bell jar. Ginny ran over to it, exploded it with Narcissa's wand and grabbed hers. She ran to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder. Draco ran into the room she was in, obviously he finished fighting off the bogeys, and tried to grab her leg as she shouted, "The Burrow!" and disappeared into a swirl of green flames. She landed in the living room of her own home, covered in soot, and looked at the grandfather clock with her family's nine faces on it. She watched as hers moved from "mortal peril" to "home."

"Hello? Mum? Dad? Fred, George? Ron? ANYONE?" A sleepy looking George walked into the living room.

"Oi! What's with all the ruckus? It's 5:30 in the morning! Ginny? GINNY! MUM! DAD! GINNY'S HOME!" George yelled, as he took his little sister in his arms. The rest of the family ran sleepily, but excitedly into the living room.

"Ginny? Where were you? How? My little girl," Mr. Weasley said quietly.

"Three words: Bat. Bogey. Hex," Ginny said. Her family laughed.

"How's Harry? Has Snape done anything horrible to him?" Ginny asked.

"Well, er, we don't know Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said quietly.

"What?" she said, barely audible, tears filling her eyes.

"The last thing we heard was that he was with Dumbledore and Sirius were with him. That was the day that you went missing. We haven't heard anything since."

"Well, we can contact them somehow, right? You guys are in the Order! You can talk to Dumbledore!"

"Ginny, I'm sorry. We don't know where Dumbledore is, and even if he is with Harry anymore."

"Well, we have to find him!" Ginny stood up and tried to make her way to the door.

"Ginny, stay here. We're not losing you again," said Mr. Weasley.

"But Dad, I-," Ginny began to say, "I love him."

**uR**

**Harry (a day later)**

Harry was sitting at the table, eating breakfast, waiting for everyone to ready to relocate. He didn't sleep much; he was worried about Ginny. Shortly after Harry had questioned his father, Snape went off to see what he could do. At that moment, the front door of the cabin opened. It was his father.

"She escaped. She's home with her family. She is now wanting to look for you," Snape said as Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Do we know how she did it?"

"She used the Bat Bogey Hex or something silly like that."

"Have you ever been on the receiving side of one of her hexes? It SUCKS."

"Oh, well at least she's safe."

"I have to see her. I'm going to the Burrow."

"No, Harry. You can't leave; you should stay with us."

"No, Dad. I'm going. Tell Dumbledore and Sirius," Harry said. Snape stared at his son as he left, knowing he couldn't change Harry's mind.

**uR**

**(Later that Day-Harry's View)**

Harry Apparated to the Burrow and knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasley answered the door.

"H-harry? Oh, Harry! Ginny! GINNY! COME HERE!" A redheaded figure came to the door and ran up to Harry, tackling him with a hug.

"Harry! Oh, Harry, you're okay!" They stood up, holding each other. Mrs. Weasley backed away from the door, leaving them alone outside.

"Harry, I was so worried about you," Ginny whispered.

"You were worried about me? Ginny, I was scared to death about you! You were captured!"

"That was just the Malfoys; Voldemort is after you."

"But Ginny, I couldn't see you hurt."

"The same to you. But I managed to get out of this one." Harry laughed and they went inside. The Weasleys were all glad to see that Harry was alright and that he and Ginny were together again. At one point, Dumbledore came to the Burrow and informed Harry that they were staying at the Lovegood household, right over the hill. It was requested that Harry come home for dinner. So, Harry and Dumbledore left and went to stay with Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood. They sat down to dinner, and Harry was introduced to Luna.

"Yes, I know who _you_ are. You're Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. I'm Luna, a year behind you and in Ravenclaw."

"Oh, well nice to meet you." The night proceeded of a very odd, and very boring conversation in Harry's opinion. It was something about Crumpled-Horn Snorkacks, and Knargles, and other odd creatures that Harry doubted existed. He just wished he could be spending time with the Weasleys, and in particular, Ginny.

"Er, may I be excused?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded their approval, and he walked outside. He went to lay down on the side of the hill the house sat on. He did so, but felt eerily alone. He muttered the spell for a Patronus, and a beautiful white stag exploded from his wand tip. It cantered around, and stopped, staring at him confusedly, seeing that there was no danger.

"I just needed a friend," he said quietly, as the stag began to trot off down the hill. "No, wait, come back…" A few minutes later, a figure was walking alongside the stag. Harry sat up to see who it was.

"Ginny! How did you know I was out here?"

"I didn't. Your Patronus came and found me as I was sitting outside," she said.

"Oh. Yea. It seemed confused that I conjured it when there was no danger. I told it I just wanted a friend, and it kind of found you."

"That's actually sort of sweet," she laughed. She laid down next to him, and he took her hand.

"Ginny, I love you," Harry whispered.

"I love you too." The two sat and had a very long conversation about what had been going on over the summer. At one point, Ginny yawned and started to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm just really tired. But, I don't want to go home."

"It's alright; you can fall asleep here; I'll watch over you."

"You better not do anything to my face."

"I'm not like Fred and George…..completely."

"Oh haha. Night." She fell asleep with her head on his chest, both of their breathing in unison. Harry was about to fall asleep when he heard a loud _crack_ and felt the stag rush past him. His scar seared with pain.

"He's here," Harry whispered.

**Alrighty! That's the end of Chapter 6! One last chapter, sadly. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**HOLY CRAP! IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! WE'RE GONNA FIND OUT HOW IT ENDS! WOOHOO!  
>Haha. To all my fans, THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU! Well, this is the last installment and I know this story got really confusing at times, but guess what? CONFUSION SOLVED. Just read on and hopefully all the questions will be answered. Thank you for making this one of your favorites, commenting, and all the other stuff. I've started (and finished because of this story's writer's block) another story. It's a self-insert where it is the story of how I fall in love with Remus Lupin (sexiest werewolf ever). So it will be published soon, and in my opinion (I'm my own worst critic) it's way better than this. And, it didn't turn into a CrackFic! (What now, Midnightfluff?) So anyway, thanks you guys! Here we go!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't own any of this Harry Potter stuff. All rights go to JKR, who is awesome.**

**Chapter 7**

"Ginny, Ginny, wake up. Get home, now," Harry whispered.

"What? Harry? What's going on?"

"Voldemort is here. Here in Ottery St. Catchpole. Go home."

"No. I'm staying to help you fight. Besides, it'll take a while for them to break the barriers placed all around here."

"Fine. There's no point in arguing. But we need Dumbledore. Come inside." They walked inside.

"Hello Ginny," Luna said dreamily.

"Hey Luna," she answered.

"Dumbledore," Harry said to his headmaster, "Voldemort is here. He's trying to break the wards. I know it." The man rose from his chair with a vitality that contradicted his looks.

"Sirius, Xenophilius. Come with me. We must protect this area. Severus, keep Harry safe." The three men walked out the door. Harry looked to his father.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked.

"We wait," his father simply replied. Ginny settled into a book she found, Luna was reading a magazine upside down, Harry paced the kitchen, and his father watched him.

"Will you quit staring at me? It's freaking me out."

"What? Oh, sorry, son. I was thinking."

"Oh. Well, never mind, then," there was a long silence, and Harry continued, "Hey Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"W – Why do I look like James Potter? And not you?" Severus opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Dumbledore, Sirius, and Xenophilius returning.

"Well, we've strengthened the wards. The best thing now is to go on living like normal," Sirius said as he sat down.

"I agree. Harry, Ginny, Luna, go get some sleep," Xenophilius said, "Goodnight, sleep tight, and don't let the wrackspurts get in your head tonight!" Harry and Ginny exchanged odd looks while Luna merely giggled and agreed with her father. Luna took Harry and Ginny to a spare bedroom where there were two small beds. She floated out of the room after saying goodnight. Ginny and Harry got into their beds, and Harry stared at the ceiling. He sat there for a half an hour, until Ginny walked over to him.

"I can't sleep," she said and laid down next to him. He started to stroke Ginny's long red hair.

"Ginny, I don't want you to get into this; I don't want you hurt."

"That's very thoughtful, but I'm going to deny your wish."

"Ginny, please," Harry said as he sat up, "Just stay safe. Stay hidden."

"No, Harry. I'm helping you fight Voldemort. There is nothing you can say to change my mind." Harry stared at her, but again realized he was fighting a losing battle.

"Once again, there's no point in arguing. Let's try to get some sleep, before the fight."

"If there is one, keep that in mind."

"Right. 'Night, Ginny," Harry said and gave her a quick kiss. Harry drifted off to sleep, having a dream about his Patronus being a Crumple-Horned Snorkack…

"Harry, son, get up," Severus said. Harry's father was hovering over him, greasy hair falling around his face.

"Dad? Whazzgoinon?" Harry sat up, felt Ginny's sleeping form still next to him, and looked quizzically at his father.

"The Dark Lord is starting to break through the barrier. I came to get you out of here."

"Then we'll have to take Ginny with us."

"No. I don't want to be responsible for a child that isn't mine."

"I don't care. You should treat her like a daughter; I love her. If you want to take me, you have to take her. I won't leave her again." Severus glared at his son, but his son glared straight back, black eyes to jade.

"Fine. Wake her and be in the kitchen in five minutes, no more." Harry rolled over and gently shook Ginny's shoulder.

"Ginny wake up, again. We're getting out of here with my dad."

"What? Why?"

"Voldemort is breaking through the barrier. We have to get out of here."

"How do we know?"

"I don't know. But if we don't get to the kitchen in five minutes, you can't come with me. Your decision?" She looked at him, trying to decide.

"I don't want to lose you again, so I guess I'm in. Let's go." She said this and they stood and walked out to the kitchen. Severus was packing food in a small rucksack.

"How can we be sure we'll be safe with him?" Ginny murmured.

"He's my father; I trust him." His father turned around.

"Are you ready?" Both Ginny and Harry nodded. They left the kitchen. It was early in the morning, no earlier than seven o'clock.

"We can't Disapparate within the barriers. We'll have to walk a few miles. Move quickly," Snape said as they started walking. They walked a short while and Harry started talking.

"Dad? Uh, how did you know Volde-"

"Don't say his name."

"Sorry. How did you know You-Know-Who was getting through the wards?"

"I – I have a Dark Mark, son. I used to be a Death Eater."

"Dad, I know this."

"Well, the Mark was growing stronger, and started to burn. I knew he was getting closer."

"Oh. Well thanks for getting me out of here. At least I know you'll defy orders for me now." Harry said this and clapped his hand to his forehead.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Ginny asked. Snape turned around just in time to catch his son falling.

"Ah! He's really close. It feels like he's right next to me."

"_That's because I am, Harry_," said a high and cold voice in Parseltongue. Snape's face turned white with terror while Ginny rose into the air.

"_To get me, you'll have to hurt your little girlfriend Harry. Come on. You know what to do." _Ginny rose higher and higher into the air, her eyes rolled back in her head, and her long red hair flew all around her.

"NO! STOP POSSESSING HER! I'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT! JUST LET HER GO!"

"_If you say so," _Voldemort hissed, and flew out of Ginny's body. She started to fall, screaming. Harry tried to move to catch her, but was rooted to the spot, as Voldemort just put him under the Imperius Curse, and he couldn't fight it off.

"DAD! SAVE HER! PLEASE!" Snape seemed to come to his senses, because he ran forward and caught Ginny with a Levitation Charm right before she hit the ground. Voldemort appeared some twenty feet in front of Harry. He pulled back his left sleeve and pressed his Mark. Bellatrix Lestrange materialized next to him, grinning evilly.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I will be in need of your services shortly, Bellatrix. But now is the time for Harry Potter to die. Stand up boy! I want to see the fear in your eyes." Harry did not stand, and was ready for the Imperius Curse this time. Voldemort stopped trying to make Harry stand and used this Cruciatus Curse on Ginny. Harry broke his concentration from resisting when he heard the screams. She was unconscious.

"STOP!" Harry bellowed, and aimed a jinx at Voldemort that he easily blocked. Voldemort let out a mirthless laugh.

"Do you really think you can beat _me_, Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I THINK I CAN!" Harry aimed curse after hex after jinx at the Dark Lord, all that he blocked with a flick of his wand.

"Hey Voldemort! I hope your son looks like you! HE'LL NEVER KNOW LOVE! JUST LIKE YOU!"

"Don't you dare talk to the Dark Lord like that, Potter!" Bellatrix screeched, "_Avada Kedavra_!" She aimed the curse at Harry.

"NOOOO!" Snape yelled and blocked his son. He fell to the ground at Harry's feet.

"DAD! NO! He can't be dead. HE CAN'T!" Bellatrix started to cackle maniacally.

"He's not your father, you stupid boy!" Voldemort said.

"W – What?"

"Why do you think you look so much like James Potter? Why do you think your last name is Potter? Are you really _that_ clueless?" Bellatrix yelled.

"But – but –" Harry stammered, "I love him! He _is_ my father!"

"No he isn't!" Bellatrix chortled.

"I killed your father, James Potter, along with your Mudblood mother! Now, it is your time to _DIE_," Voldemort said as he raised his wand. All of a sudden, a curse from behind Harry came soaring towards Voldemort. Harry spun around, and saw that Sirius and Dumbledore were running toward them.

"Harry! Get down!" Sirius yelled. Harry obeyed and watched as curses flew over him.

"Tom, it was unwise to come here. Aurors are on their way." Voldemort sneered at his name.

"I will leave when my work is finished. Out of the way old man. It is time for Potter to die." Dumbledore and Voldemort got into a fierce battle, with Bellatrix and Sirius having their own battle off to the side. It was teacher versus student and cousin versus cousin. Voldemort and Dumbledore had a connected stream of magic, with the center moving back and forth between them. Dumbledore was using a spell that emitted a yellow light, while Voldemort's was green, the unmistakable Killing Curse. The center started getting closer and closer to Voldemort and he broke it off, sending Dumbledore's spell skyward and his towards Bellatrix. It hit her square in the chest, and the rest seemed to go in slow motion. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, along with Dumbledore. Voldemort seemed to not care that it happened, and stood there dumbfounded. At that point, people from the ministry showed up. Voldemort saw them, and Disapparated immediately. Dumbledore quickly gathered the ministry workers and took them off to the Lovegood household. Harry was still sitting next to Snape's body. Sirius walked toward him.

"He lied to me. I started to accept that he was my father and loved him. I TRUSTED HIM!" Harry completely broke down.

"C'mon, Harry. Get up. Leave him."

"What'll we do with the bodies?"

"Burn them. Head back to the house. I'll sort this out."

"No. You take care of Bellatrix. I'll get _him_." Harry took one last fleeting look at the man he thought was his father, and muttered, "_Confringo_." He watched as the body went up in flames. He saw Sirius do the same, and went to go revive Ginny. She got up, and Harry recounted what happened to her.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry," she said and put an arm around him.

"It's alright. I never really believed it until the end. I just felt the need to have someone that was like a fatherly figure. So, I convinced myself that he was my father. I was wrong. Horribly wrong," Harry hesitated as Sirius walked up and they watched the ashes of Snape and Bellatrix fly away. He continued, "He never loved me, and I was an idiot to believe he did."

"Harry, that's where you're wrong. Not for convincing yourself that he was your father; anyone would've thought so, and there were facts and guesses that made it fit. No, you were wrong about the fact that he didn't love you. I believe that he always loved Lily, so in turn, he loved you."

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Did you know he wasn't my father?"

"I had my suspicions. But, as I said, there were things that could've happened to make the story fit." There was a long silence, in which Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder and Dumbledore joined them.

"The ministry people are gone. I see you did away with the bodies. May they rest in peace," Dumbledore said quietly.

"She was going to have his child. But in the end, he didn't care. He never loved her," Harry said, "And that's why I'm going to bring Voldemort down. I have something worth fighting for: Love. The love of friends and family. It is a magic that he doesn't understand. And it'll be his downfall."


End file.
